1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cutting tool and is specifically concerned with a separable end working or rotary cutting tool that is adapted to rotate to cut a stationary workpiece or that may cut a rotating work piece when stationary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separable rotary cutting tools are known in the prior art. One such tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,455, to Krenzer et al. This tool is described as a drill comprising an insert and body. The drill has a locating feature comprised of a groove in the body defined by two groove flanks and mating side faces on the head. The groove is slightly smaller than the insert. This results in a positive location and an interference fit between the insert and body. In operation, the insert is forced in an axial direction in the groove or drawn into the groove with a screw. In absence of a screw, the insert is predisposed to be axially displaced and thus can become axially dislodged from the groove. On the other hand, the use of a screw would require the physical size of the tool to be large enough to accompany the screw.
Other separable rotary cutting tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,059,492 and 5,957,631, to Hecht. Both patents describe an insert and body joint. One embodiment includes two base surfaces, two torque transmission walls, and two fixation walls. The transmission and fixation walls are located between the base surfaces and adjacent to one another. The transmission walls are spaced 180 degrees apart as are the fixation walls. The fixation walls are conical or dovetail in shape and expand in a direction away from the cutting tip of the insert. The base surfaces are transverse or perpendicular from the axis of the body. A front base surface is used as the axial stop. The torque transmission walls are defined as extending in radial directions. The fixation walls are defined as having radial dimensions substantially less than the cutting diameter. Hecht also describes an embodiment comprised of a pair of base surfaces, one of which acts as an axial stop. Torque transmission walls and fixation walls are located between these base surfaces. The torque transmission walls are transverse to the axis of the fixation walls. The length of the fixation and transmission walls is about the same. The fixation walls are located further away from the tool tip than the torque transmission walls. Both of these embodiments described by Hecht have a reduced risk of becoming axially dislodged because each includes conical or dovetail shaped fixation walls. However, such walls are difficult to machine because the walls expand in a direction away from the cutting tip of the insert and into the body.
Clearly, there is a need for a separable rotary cutting tool that is not prone to inadvertent axial separation. Ideally, such a tool would be easier to manufacture and thus minimize the cost of the tool. Finally, it would be desirable if such a tool could be easily assembled.
Generally speaking, the invention is directed to a rotary cutting tool that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with the prior art. To this end, the tool of the invention comprises a shank and a head. The shank has a receiver comprised of a shank guide at a trailing end of the receiver, opposing shank drive keys at a leading end of the receiver, and a shank locator located axially between the shank guide and the shank drive keys. The shank drive keys each comprises an axially extending shank drive key radial stop surface that is disposed at an angle relative to a plane extending through a central axis of the receiver. The head has a connector comprised of a head guide at a trailing end of the connector, opposing head drive keys at a leading end of the connector, and a head locator located axially between the head guide and the head drive keys. The head drive keys each comprises an axially extending head drive key radial stop surface that is disposed at an angle relative to a plane extending through a central axis of the connector. Each shank drive key radial stop surface is adapted to angularly align with a corresponding head drive key radial stop surface.